Consider the paper triangle whose vertices are $(0,0), (34,0),$ and $(16,24).$ The vertices of its midpoint triangle are the midpoints of its sides. A triangular pyramid is formed by folding the triangle along the sides of its midpoint triangle. What is the volume of this pyramid?

[asy]defaultpen(fontsize(9)+linewidth(0.63)); pair A=(0,0), B=(16,24), C=(34,0), P=(8,12), Q=(25,12), R=(17,0); draw(A--B--C--A);draw(P--Q--R--P); draw(A--foot(A,B,C));draw(B--foot(B,A,C));draw(C--foot(C,A,B)); label("\(A\)",A,SW);label("\(B\)",B,NW);label("\(C\)",C,SE); label("\(D\)",foot(A,B,C),NE);label("\(E\)",foot(B,A,C),SW);label("\(F\)",foot(C,A,B),NW);label("\(P\)",P,NW);label("\(Q\)",Q,NE);label("\(R\)",R,SE);[/asy][asy]import three; defaultpen(linewidth(0.6)); currentprojection=orthographic(1/2,-1,1/2); triple A=(0,0,0), B=(16,24,0), C=(34,0,0), P=(8,12,0), Q=(25,12,0), R=(17,0,0), S=(16,12,12); draw(A--B--C--A); draw(P--Q--R--P); draw(S--P..S--Q..S--R); draw(S--(16,12,0)); [/asy]
As shown in the image above, let $D$, $E$, and $F$ be the midpoints of $\overline{BC}$, $\overline{CA}$, and $\overline{AB}$, respectively. Suppose $P$ is the apex of the tetrahedron, and let $O$ be the foot of the altitude from $P$ to $\triangle ABC$. The crux of this problem is the following lemma.
Lemma: The point $O$ is the orthocenter of $\triangle ABC$.
Proof. Observe that\[OF^2 - OE^2 = PF^2 - PE^2 = AF^2 - AE^2;\]the first equality follows by the Pythagorean Theorem, while the second follows from $AF = FP$ and $AE = EP$. Thus, by the Perpendicularity Lemma, $AO$ is perpendicular to $FE$ and hence $BC$. Analogously, $O$ lies on the $B$-altitude and $C$-altitude of $\triangle ABC$, and so $O$ is, indeed, the orthocenter of $\triangle ABC$.
To find the coordinates of $O$, we need to find the intersection point of altitudes $BE$ and $AD$. The equation of $BE$ is simply $x=16$. $AD$ is perpendicular to line $BC$, so the slope of $AD$ is equal to the negative reciprocal of the slope of $BC$. $BC$ has slope $\frac{24-0}{16-34}=-\frac{4}{3}$, therefore $y=\frac{3}{4} x$. These two lines intersect at $(16,12)$, so that's the base of the height of the tetrahedron.
Let $S$ be the foot of altitude $BS$ in $\triangle BPQ$. From the Pythagorean Theorem, $h=\sqrt{BS^2-SO^2}$. However, since $S$ and $O$ are, by coincidence, the same point, $SO=0$ and $h=12$.
The area of the base is $102$, so the volume is $\frac{102*12}{3}=\boxed{408}$.